Talk:Main cast
Images I know there is an ongoing debate regarding the use of main cast images that are taken prior to each season of each of the main cast. However I think this would be an appropriate place to definitely use them because they are representative of main cast. There are only a few circumstances where non-main cast were granted such images (i.e. Mike Novick) and others where some main cast don't have images (i.e. Season 4) but we can work around that with appropriate promo images. If we scale them down just to include the head of the person rather than the whole body then it will not make the page too long. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Necessity Isn't this article totally unnecessary? It's basically a repeat of the information found on Recurring characters. Thief12 17:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) That article doesn't differentiate between main and supporting cast members. There's no cast list of people appearing in the main credits anywhere on this wiki. Moreover, there's no list that includes all the main cast in one place, including Recurring Characters. The only list that includes main cast from different seasons excludes main cast members who were only in one season. ( 05:50, 22 May 2009 (UTC)) : This page is copied directly from wikipedia. Willo talk 05:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: I get the feeling this is rather inaccurate. It's going to be a nightmare sorting through the scenes with regard to "was that the actor or a body double playing (character)'s corpse?" It needs a PNA for the time being at least. 06:53, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Would this be a better presentation of the information? 08:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :That's a great looking page there, Canada Dry. I like the format a lot better on yours. Nice job. SeanPM 08:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :That's a nice setup. I'm not good at making wiki pages, but this one needed some sort of main cast reference, and every time I tried to put one in, someone would just delete it. Feel free to swap this in. ( 16:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC)) :: Hey Canada Dry, just copied and pasted your work to this page. Would you like me to delete this and then simply move your page here so it is clear that it's your work (it will be archived in the page's history)? If you'd still like a copy in your user space you can either paste it back or ignore this idea. 20:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: That would be swell. 03:12, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :: We should consider moving User:Canada Dry/Casting/Special Guest Star and User:Canada Dry/Casting/Special guest appearance at some point as well. I'm no where close to done with guest stars, however. 22:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::: That sounds great. But I don't think we should have a Guest stars page. There are hundreds and it would be unreasonably colossal, with little benefit. Page size will probably be outrageous. 04:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm attemping to create a 24 visual casting guide on my user pages. The guest cast is a bit nuts, as can be seen here 04:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Image changes Any image change suggestions should be discussed below first, please. 04:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Would http://24.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chase314.jpg be better for Chase in Season 3? The one up there is really dark. (Ugrul 15:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC)) :Are there any alternatives for Kim, Tony or Michelle in Season 3? They look like a story board (Kim: "Tell me what I want to know!"; Tony: "Kim, calm down. We can talk about this."; Michelle: "Drop it, Kim, or I'll shoot!") (Ugrul 15:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC)) :: I agree that the current Chase image is a little dark. I don't get the same "storyboard" feeling that you do, though the Kim and Michelle images are very similar (same angle, same action of pointing a gun) which stands out as those two images are so close together. SeanPM 21:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I changed the Chase image, that one is way better. Still looking for alternatives for Kim and Michelle. 20:25, 28 May 2009 (UTC) CTU and White House The line about the CTU and the White House didn't seem quite right, even though it said "usually". Since it's a show about CTU, it seemed an odd thing to mention, much like saying "The main cast on Saint Elsewhere includes people who work at the hospital". It also wasn't quite true, especially for seasons 1,2 and 7. 1 and 2 had a number of characters who were connected only as family to CTU, like the Teri (season 1), Kim (seasons 1&2) and Kate Warner (Season 2). Audrey Raines in Season 4. David Palmer wasn't a part of the White House in season 1. Also, almost all of the law enforcement personnel were part of the FBI in season 7. So, it seemed like something somewhere between unnessary and incorrect to add ( 15:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC)). Reiko Aylesworth was NOT a member of the main cast during season 2; though she appeared in four seasons she was only a billed main cast member during Season 3. please do not add her to the season two main cast again. Thank You.